Assassin's Creed: Adventures of Kenzo Taishu - The Japanese Assassins
by kenzo223
Summary: This story will follow Kenzo Taishu, a Japanese Nobleman who becomes an Assassin. 'Ninja Assassin' is all that I'll say. The rest, you'll just have to read to find out, eh. Assassin's Creed II: Book coming out soon.
1. Chapter 1 - Brian

This is my first story here in Fanfic so show mercy and leave suggestions.

Kenzo Taishu, a 16th century Japanese Nobleman, joins the Assassin Order. Other details that I won't spoil, so find out in the story. This story is a mix of Action-Adventure, Romance, Bromance, and Badassery. '_Ninja Assassin'_ is all I will say outside of the story. Enjoy! Reviews and suggestions really help!

_Story Chapter 1_

My name is Brian Cross a man who's life changed drastically during the past few years. I have, literally, been dragged through a war between 2 secret organizations, Assassin's and Templars. I was working at GameStop. GameStop's been busy since Thanksgiving, Black Friday, Christmas, and New Years came by and its only been 17 days since. It was exhausting! I worked my ass off and every break I'd get I'd sleep, like an old man! Thank god the boss liked me. The boss was a homo-sexual, middle-aged man who liked me a lot. Maybe he has a crush on me. I don't know. Maybe he felt sorry for me because I was given a break for 2 weeks. After hearing this I yelled "Thank you, thank you!" really loud and dashed out of the store after my shift was over. I then spent my life like a teenager would. Going to parties and bars. That was until the police came a part I've been through. They accused me of disturbing neighbors even though the party was in a park downtown. "What the hell! I'm not disturbing anyone! This party's outside in a park for god sakes, there aren't any houses out here! The only thing out here are stores!". They didn't listen and threatened to smash my head through the window. They then put a cloth over my face covering my eyes and duck tape over my mouth. At the time I had no idea where I was going. But now I know that they knocked me out of consciousness and removed the cloth and duck tape from my face. I awoke the next morning and a young female went into my room. She introduced herself as doctor Davis. She had brown hair and looked nothing more than 20. "I don't care who you are, tell me what the hells going on!", I yelled hoping to find answers. "Sir please calm down or else I'm going to call a security and have them subdue you". Although she threatened an angry man who appeared bigger than her, and wasn't under any constraint, she was calm and spoke without any fear. "Fine Dr. Davis, lets cut a deal, I stay calm you give me answers, you don't, and I will need more than 10 guards to restrain me. Deal?". I hoped that threat didn't get me killed and luckily it didn't. She agreed to my deal and told me about the Templar and Assassin war. "What does this '_underground war'_ have to do with me?"

"One of your ancestors had one of the Pieces of Eden so we captured you so that you can access your ancestors life through his memories"

"How am I gonna do that?"

"Animus"

"Whats that?" She then explained to me what an Animus is and what it does.

"So its like Virtual Reality" I asked.

"Yes. You are put into a simulator recreating your ancestors memories through your mind and you will be playing as your ancestor"

"Like gaming?"

"Perhaps"

"Wow, VR gaming, never thought of the day, can't wait"

"This is not for fun Brian, we're only doing this too find out where the Sword of Eden is at. Then we'll be done"

"What'll you do when your done?"

"We'll kill you"

I was then frozen in reality. 'Is this the end' I thought.

She then came and whispered in my ear.

"_Not if I can help it"_

She then explained the basics of the Animus and strapped me into the Animus.

In a flash I was in a white room.

"Abstergo still doesn't know which ancestor had the sword because we never had a descendant who's ancestor had it. I'll type in the search 'Sword of Eden' then drop you in the earliest most relevant memory. We can't start late because you have to sync with earlier memories for the Animus to unlock further memories"

After 3 minutes she got it.

"Ok got it. This ancestors name is Kenzo Taishu, a Japanese Assassin. Ready? 3. 2 1!"

I hoped everyone liked this chapter. This was my 1st please review it and send me ideas and suggestions and what you think."


	2. Chapter 2 - Kenzo Taishu

This is my first story here in Fanfic so show mercy and leave suggestions.

Kenzo Taishu, a 16th century Japanese Nobleman, joins the Assassin Order. Other details that I won't spoil, so find out in the story. This story is a mix of Action-Adventure, Romance, Bromance, and Badassery. 'Ninja Assassin' is all I will say outside of the story. Enjoy! Reviews and suggestions really help!

Chapter 2 - Kenzo Taishu

A eye-blinding light of white formed around my body as it disappeared. It then reformed. I looked at my hands and it was darker, yellowish. I looked at my clothes. I was wearing a huge red and black ceremonial kimono with brown gauntlets, black sweat pants, and black winter boots. I looked so medievalish. Eurpean type. As I pondered this thought I remembered Dr. Davis told me that Kenzo was Asian, and that I was in Japan. I then stopped moving and let my ancestor take control.

Kenzo Taishu, Japan 16th Century

It was a normal day of going to the market to buy food to feed my family. I had a large one at that. I'm the 2nd oldest. Xicor is the oldest, I am the second oldest, Neil is the third brother, then there is Zaiko, the youngest. Xicor is 21, I'm 19, Neil 18, Zaiko 13. Then my 2 sisters Stesara (Pronounced: Sta/Stuh - Sara) is 20, then my other sister, Ayano is 19. Same age as me. Mom is 36 and Dad, Takashi, is 37. As I was walking I bumped into my girlfriend who was also buying food for the month. Her name is Shyeena(Pronounced She - nuh) and she is 18, a year younger, but she looked 21. "Hi, I never seen you in a dive like this Shyshy" (Pronounced: Sheshe). Shyshy was my nickname for her.

"Likewise, how's it going?"

"Very well, and you?"

"Bad, but better"

"What has happened my love?"

"Nothing to worry about. I'm fine" She turned her head after she said that.

"Nothing to worry about eh, your a really bad liar"

"Fine I'll tell you" She said pouting.

"All ears"

"3 days ago someone stole my money. He was an old man and I tailed him. He met up with some guards and said something about executing your family. He then saw me. He and the guards tried to kill me, then..."

"Then?"

"I killed them. ALL of them!" She said that with looks of horror in her face and almost broke into tears.

"Calm down. It was self defense"

"How can you be so calm! I killed someone! Kenzo, I have something to tell you"

"What? What's with you today? Did something happen? I haven't seen your Dad or brothers since 2 weeks ago, and you've been acting strange."

She then goes to Kenzo's ear and says

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted"

"Huh" Kenzo said confused.

Shyeena grabbed a knife and stabbed Kenzo in the stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Before walking off Shyeena says

"Remember what I said and in time you'll see me again"

"Why?! Am I gonna die?" Kenzo says feeling his punctured guts move around in his stomach. He lost consciousness.

5 Hours Later

Kenzo awakens in the street that he last seen before blacking out. Its 10:00PM and Kenzo rushes to his house knowing he'll probably get yelled at. He returned home to a screaming Zaiko. The house was a mess and everything, including glass, was on the floor. "What the hell happened here Zaiko?"

"Xicor killed Mom and called guards to the house. They took Dad and the others to prison. They'll be executed tomorrow."

"What! Dammit! Your not safe here Zaiko. I know you hid from the guards or else you wouldn't be here. I'll take you somewhere safe."

"Okay onii-chan!" He replied without hesitation.

Kenzo went to Shyeena's house. He knocked but there was no answer. He then had a flashback of what happened before he blacked out earlier. He figured she left. He broke open the door only to see Shyeena's parents and brothers corpses.

'Shyeena' he thought.

He searched the corpses to see a necklace and a note. The necklace has a red and silver cross and the note said. 'Kenzo, I know your here. I have left this city. I have killed my family and abandoned the survivers. You will not understand my reasonings nor do I want you too. But you have to. Just know that this is linked to your family's death - Shyeena'. Kenzo then looked at the back of the letter. It said 'My room' in Japanese. Following this clue he went to Shyeena's room and saw a bunch of knives and a sword. On the wall of her room it said 'Take it' in blood. Kenzo took it. He knew he would need it to rescue his family. He told Zaiko to stay in Shyeena's room and gave him some throwing knives just in case. He then went to the prison the next day. He then seen all his family on their knees with dozens of guards. In Japanese executions in this city. You were either beheaded or told to commit Seppuku (a Japanese way of suicide). His family had to commit seppuku. Kenzo grabbed all of his throwing knives and threw them at the guards. His family broke out and stole the guards' swords. They then made a run for it but Takashi was stabbed in the neck in the process. They all made it to an abandoned building. Takashi, knowing his time was up told Kenzo about the Assassin's and Templars and revealed he was an Assassin while Xicor was a Templar. He then told Kenzo of his secret hideout in Osaka. Then he closed his eyes and passed away.

"Be right back I have to get Zaiko guys" Kenzo said as he left.

He got Zaiko and brought him to the abandoned building they then traveled to the secret hideout in Osaka. They made it there at 1:00AM. His hideout was actually an underground mansion. They than slept. Shocked, betrayed, devastated, and shocked in limbo, waiting for this horrible night to end. Kenzo is going to get to the bottom of this.

"Shyeena, Zaiko, then this! WHAT THE HELL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

As he yelled into the sunrise Kenzo then passed out of exhaustion. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Assassin

3rd chapter and I'm trying to slow down the pace.

Chapter 3 - Assassin

I woke up on my bed. My family was quiet. Zaiko was crying silently today while we were eating breakfast. He's been like that since that day 2 weeks ago. I'm still confused about everything. The whole mansion was still unexplored. I'm in charge because I'm the oldest also because I saved everyone. I didn't demand much. Just that I get privacy and that no one ventures beyond the giant hallway for I wanted to see it first. I'm now going to explore down the hallway. I went down and I seen a huge door with a lock on it. I got a skinny piece of wood from the floor and stuck it in the keyhole. The door opened. The room was made of gold and showed statues of men and women with hoods. I went to the statue and read the description. 'Sheihei Taishu, the 1st Japanese-born Assassin. Creator of Japanese Assassin Brotherhood in 1508.'. Assassin? What is that. I then read every statue. Then I seen an Assassin outfit on the ceiling. I threw a knife at it and it fell from the ceiling along with a sword, 2 gauntlets, throwing knives, a pistol, machete, and the Armor of Sheihei Taishu.

"What does all this mean?" I asked myself

The golden sword that fell from the ceiling started glowing. I grabbed it then...

Kenzo grabbed the sword and a ghost appeared. He called himself Susano'o of the Japanese gods. He told Kenzo that he is apart of the First Civilization. Knowing of Kenzo's ignorance about him along with the Assassin's and Templars, Susano'o told Kenzo all of it. Starting with the story of Aquilus, a roman assassin, to the present day.

"Who is this Brian?"

"Someone well beyond your time"

"Can you tell me about Shyeena"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you must seek this information. Prepare for travel. You are going to go to Rome, Italy where your fathers 1st safe house is. You will find all of his equipment including a hidden gun, hook blade, bombs, a musket, and the Armor of Ezio Auditore." Susano'o then faded away. Kenzo then put on the armor and equipment he had.

Following upon this message from Susano'o, Kenzo, who's Italian name was Giordania, departed Osaka, Japan. He said bye to his family and took Neil with him trying to induct him to the Assassin's Creed. The journey to Italy was long. It took him 2 years and 7 months to get there. A 21 year old Kenzo grew a beard which he hoped to shave once he found an inn in Rome.

"Chao, Giordania! You finally made it! Sorry about your father. Requiesto in Pace Takeo"

"Takeo?"

"Si, arrivaderci, that's what he's called here in Roma."

"His old hideout is in Gaia St. I made sure it was untouched for 2 years waiting your arrival"

"Grazie"

Kenzo and Neil went to the safe house that wasn't used for decades. But someone has broken in! The window was broken and you can hear footprints. Kenzo activated his Taishu Vision (an extended version of eagle vision that's only accessible through the Taishu bloodline.", and he seen Shyeena. He then tacked her holding a hidden blade to her neck.

"Do not move or else you'll die!"

"You wouldn't kill me, I know you'll never hurt me"

"Your right. I hate killing women and at some point you were my girlfriend so it makes it worse. What a mess. Anywho my Assassin responsibilities come first so I'll kill you if you don't cooperate!"

"I know you'll try every trick around the box to get me to talk. But I refuse."

"Fine then I'll have to force you to talk" Kenzo said then kissed Shyeena on the lips.

"Satisfied? Now talk! Starting from when you stabbed me 2 years ago!"

"Tell me Kenzo, are you an Assassin?"

"No!"

"Then why wear the robes?"

"I'm simply here to find answers about whats happened in my life!"

"Tell me, do you have any regrets."

"Si, why ask"

"To make sense"

"I wish I wouldn't act on impulse so blindly. I regret losing conscious so easily after you stabbed me if I tailed you then...then... I regret not being able to make it in time to save Mom and Dad. I regret what I did after my family escaped. Instead of helping them I let them suffer. I let Zaiko cry to himself everyday. I REGRET... I REGRET BEING SO WEAK!"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Making sense"

They both stood in that position for 2 minutes.

Neil got impatient.

"Bro I know you like being on top of Shyeena with a blade pointed to her neck but we have to get a move on."

"Shut up" Both Kenzo and Shyeena yelled at the same time.

"Well then, I shall be getting my armor from the hideout."

Kenzo got the new equipment and re-equipped himself.

Kenzo noticed his money of 8,925 grand was gone and Shyeena was gone.

"YOU BITCH!" Kenzo said punching the wall.

Present Day

I was pulled out of the simulation. Dr. Davis and Warren Vidic told me to go to my room and rest. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Truth

Chapter 4 Death

Present Day

The next day after I woke up, Dr. Davis told me to go straight into the Animus. I was happy because doing parkour was fun.

Kenzo Taishu

Shyeena stole my whole wallet of 8,925 grand and escaped. I needed answers, from both myself and others. I needed to know if I was an Assassin. I told Neil I brought him along so that I can induct him in the Assassin's Creed. Yet I told Shyeena I wasn't an Assassin. When she asked why I wore the robes, I couldn't possibly answer that. Even if I wanted to become an Assassin, and even induct Neil for that matter, how? I had no idea what the Order does all day. Susano'o told me that they killed Templars and thats all. What would father have done if he lived? Did mom know of this? I decided to find an answer for my question and went to the Assassin HQ. I asked them how to formally be inducted to the Creed. They asked if I was ready to permanently accepy the Creed in my life from now until death. "Yes" I replied. I lied. I wasn't sure what I should do. Plus I never even met a Templar besides Xicor who kept it a secret until that day. Then they held a ceremony where I had to repeat some words. I didn't know what it was until the assembly. The Assassin mentor said "Repeat after me 'Nothing Is True, Everything Is Permitted'". I was shocked! Those were the words Shyeena spoke to me before everything changed. "NOTHING IS TRUE EVERYTHING IS PERMITTED! I'M NOT SAYING THAT! IF THAT'S THE SAYING OF THE ASSASSIN'S I'M QUITTING!". I stormed out of the building and freeran to the top of the Tower. As a kid I loved laying down on buildings at night, looking at the stars.

"Enjoying yourself Ken?"

It was Shyeena's voice but after all that's happened today I no longer cared.

"What are you doing here? Do you feel guilty stealing my wallet?"

"No. I already spent all of it."

"I have questions and you will answer them. If you run I'll kill you. Got that!"

"Fine! I already came all the way here."

"1st question. The saying of the Assassin's were those the words spoke by you after you stabbed me, why?"

"Isn't it obvious? You really aren't that bright."

"Answer me!"

"I'm an Assassin"

I was surprised. After all of this I thought she was a Templar.

"I'm not"

After a moment, I realized I said that out loud.

"Why the stab then"

"That was a distraction to keep you away"

"From what?"

"Coming to my house"

"Why?"

"I was busy killing my family. When I said that I killed a thief, I killed a messenger. He was a Templar spy trying to kill your family by using the guard-disguised-Templars to arrest them. They were hired by my parents. My parents knew you were an Assassin family and they were Templars so they used me to get to you because they knew we were in a relationship."

I stood with my jaw dropped. She protected me and tried to prevent my family's death. For the first time since a year before the incident I cried.

Shyeena said that she was sorry then a tear dropped from her eye. She hugged me then disappeared.

'How will I tell this to Neil?'

How to become an Assassin was my first question of the day now I have to figure out my 2nd one. I'll leave Neil alone now. I need to figure out what to do with all of this armor and weapons I have. When I went to Shyeena's house that day she had armor and weapons. I aquired the armor of the 1st Japanese Assassin. Then my dads armor and weapons, Ezio Auditore's weapons and the Sword of Eden.

I'm keeping the Sword of Eden because its valuable golden. But I'm gonna keep the equipment Shyeena gave me for the future. My dads equipment is outdated and I'll keep the others.

I made 900,000 florins. 'I wonder how much of that will be in the coin of the Japanese?'

It was late at night because I haven't laid down since I arrived in Italy. Before I need to find Neil. I left him at the Assassin HQ. I went back there to get him. A man with many scars approached me.

"Your brother has been inducted into the Brotherhood however you are NOT welcome here. It was one thing tot interrupt a traditional ceremony but its another thing to knock things onto the floor and hate the words out Creed stands bye. Get out. However people like you with nothing better to do like money don't you!? Well you can earn it bye killing! Just like how you peasants like it! You hunt and kill Templars you come to the gate and we give you money! Don't you dare step one dirty step in here! Just outside the gates! Your skill is unmatched in comparison to the other Assassin's but your ignorance and disgrace of our creed kicked you out! Bye! Damn filthy waste!

After that neil came out with white ceremonial robes with a beaked hood on.

"Onii-chan, I'm sleepy and exhausted after training. Lets find an inn."

"Agreed"

We looked and looked but not one was found. I yelled in frustration then Shyeena appeared in front of me.

Looking back on what happened last time I spoke to her I spoke.

"Hey."

"There's no more inns here. One of the inns are a theives den."

"Well looks like I'm screwed" I honestly replied.

"Why not stay over at my place"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm" I said thinking.

"SURE!" I looked over finding out that voice came from Neil.

"My feet are killing me; I'm definatly taking this offer!" Neil again replied.

"Looks like were staying at your place Shyeena"

She nodded. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Sengoku Era

_Chapter 5 - Sengoku Era_

I heard news that war broke out through Japan. After spending the night at Shyeena's house I told her that I needed to go back to protect my homeland. This is my 2nd month in Italy. Me and Shyeena patched things up and are now a couple again. She said she wanted to go with me, so here we are on a ship heading back to Japan. It took me 2 years to get here from Japan so I knew that this would be similar. I've got my own crew and we're sailing. It took such a long time to sail because of pirates and because we have to take one ship from Italy to Spain, board another ship, then sail around Africa. Then we sail in between Austrailia and New Zealand, then sail north where Japan is. The worst of my travels was when I was approached by a grand ship. It attacked us automatically. I sent Neil to swim and board the ship killing everyone on board while me and my crew focus on destroying the ship.

"Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire, Full Sail, Stop The Ship We're Boarding!"

I weakened the defenses just enough to destroy the masses.

Shyeena jump onto the ship to join Neil in combat.

I wielded two swords

Neil wielded a sword and a machete

And Shyeena wielded a sword and a musket.

We ALL dual-wielded two weapons.

We killed most of the enemy crew and they surrendered I collected metal, wood, and lots of gold. The enemies revealed they were pirates from Madagascar. At the time we were sailing down the Indian Ocean towards Australia.

When we made it to Japan we landed at Kochi. My allegiances lay with Hideoshi Hashiba. He and Mitsunari worked for the Assassin's.

In 1577 Hashiba's Forces and me attacks Kozuki Castle in Harima Province. I proved myself to be worthy to be apart of Hashiba's men.

The year after we finally capture Kozuki Castle for Nobunaga Oda. A big man who wore on dark colors and was almost intimidating to look at.

We still attack Harima Province. Soon we attacked Bessho Nagaharu in Miki Castle.

In 1581, we took the Mori Clan's Tottori Castle after a 200 day siege. I fought and rested. Millions dead from me. I'm a killer but I don't regret a single death.

1582, we lay siege to Takamatsu, a fortress in Bingo that belonged to the Mori Clan.

June 20th 1582

We lost an important man today. Nobunaga was killed. It was bad news to everyone.

**June 25** Hideyoshi arranges for the surrender of Takamatsu, then marches against Akechi.

**July 2** Hideyoshi defeats Akechi Mitushide at the Battle of Yamazaki (Settsu)- the latter is killed soon afterwards.

1583

**May** [Toyotomi] Hideyoshi defeats Shibata Katsuie's troops at Shizugatake in Omi. Katsuie commits suicide soon afterwards and Echizen passes to the Niwa.

Oda Nobutaka is besieged in Gifu by Toyotomi troops and commits suicide

**1598**

**August** Hideyoshi establishes a council of regents (Tokugawa Ieyasu, Meada Toshiie, Môri Terumoto, Ukita Hideie, and Uesugi Kagekatsu)to rule while Hideyori comes of age.

**September 18** Toyotomi Hideyoshi dies.

He died! It was horrible for all of us only a decade later he retired then died.

1600 **August 22** Ishida Mitsunari issues a statement denouncing Tokugawa Ieyasu; Ieyasu responds with preparations for war.

With Hideoshi dead, the remaining forces split into two West and East. Mitsunari Ishida vs. Ieyasu Tokugawa!

I became a ninja. But now it was time I became a Ninja-Assassin. My legend was born and I found out Altair was my Ancestor and that Ezio was my great-grandpa's distant cousin. But what weird names these were. I like english names from Britain. I'm gonna move their once this is over. My sons name is going to be english and he will live in England.

It all started when the Western Forces besiege Fushimi Castle. I killed lots of captains and leaders using by black ninja out fit but with the peaked hood of an assassin with the insignia. Under a month we captured the Castle.

Then Sekigahara where I'm at now but 19 days before I had a son with Shyeena. I told her that these are troubled times and that she should move to Britain. I named my son Amadeus Kenway. She left 3 days later. Now here I am in this battle in Sekigahara. Seems like the men we hired are traitors! Dammit Hideaki. Lots of defectors but Ishida wants us to die warriors! I'm going to die! May this be my final entry so that descendants may look upon me.


	6. Chapter 6 - Brave & Beyond

_Chapter 6 - Brave & Beyond_

I'm gonna take my strongest sword, The Sword of Eden, and I'm gonna die killing Templars such as Ieyasu Tokugawa. My final goodbye to whoever may be reading this. There is a river near me and there is a chest I'm putting this in. May it reach far land.

_Journal of Mitshtake Isobu October 21st 1600_

I charged down to my enemy and he was wielding a golden sword. As our swords met, his glew. I feel and felt a sense of parylization as I couldn't move a muscle. I saw a golden eagle turn into a man and told my enemy

"You have reached the end of your path Assassin. You will die after this messages ends by the man you clashed swords with. Your attempts on reviving the Toyotomi Japan along with Yukimura and Mitsunari failed. Yukimura dies less than 8 days ago and you've clearly lost your battle. Since you'll die I'll let you know and communicate with the future. Here is your descendant Brian Cross"

_Present_

I was in the Animus and my ancestor talked to me.

"Young one I know you and for other reasons I don't understand, I can speak you you from the past. In want you to find my journal. I'll give you a clue. 'I went there and left, I sent my wife there and died, and the number I can describe it as is 21. Good luck." He smiled then a soldier swung his sword down,decapitating him. I was then pulled out of the Animus to see Vidic in front of me."Alright Davis this is good enough, kill him". I then tackle him, stood back up, and jumped out of the window and everything went black. My dream?

'I went there and left, I sent my wife there and died, and the number I can describe it as is 21.'

Thats the end of Book 1!

Assassin's Creed II: War of the World


End file.
